


FAILED EXPERIMENTS

by XmarkZX



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, For a Friend, Funny, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XmarkZX/pseuds/XmarkZX
Summary: The failed experiments of these smart girls.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	FAILED EXPERIMENTS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaotique Productions](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chaotique+Productions).



“You two are smart?! Why did you asked Wood Man for something that obviously was a bio-weapon?!” Reclaimed Megaman at the two geniuses.  
“Uuummm…”

**Failed experiment #1**

  
They were building a new robot meant for serving on school to give all students materials they needed.  
“I can already smell that A+” Said a cocky Ashley before initiating the SERVBOT.  
Once it turned on the small, but fast at core, looked around trying to get used to the new surroundings.  
“Tell me my directive mistresses”  
“Help students with the materials they need!”  
“Directive accords with established directives in my programming.”   
Both girls did a high five at their success. “All what's left is to wait for the Science Fair.”  
“Science Fair?”   
“Yup. Before that we will expose you to the judge so we-"  
“THAT GOES AGAINST MY FUNCTION! I NEGLECT THAT FATE!”  
And then he blew up on their faces.

  
**Failed Experiment #2**

  
KA-BOOOMMMM!  
“Knew building him from Aki's spare parts was a terrible idea.” Suna had to agree with Ashley towards the harsh truth.  
That robot was like a mini Aki with his weird liking of drinking everything he finds when not looking at. Especially his case of head exploding at drinking Root Beer.  
“Uh! Soda!” They could hear the mentioned say in the kitchen.  
“Aki wait, that's Root Beer!”   
KA-BOOOMMMMMM!

  
**Failed** **experiment #3**

  
“This was meant for science! Science, you FILTH!” Yelled both of them before smashing Rock's face with the VR Helmet he was using for their testing.  
Present.  
“We wanted to do something more original.”   
“Y-yeah!”  
The blue hero could just hold the bridge of his nose after hearing they're excuse.  
“Next time, make a baking soda volcano.” He told them before returning to fight the purple bio-weapon that he proclaimed “The Devil.”  
Only thing they could hear after that was a murmuring of being thankful it doesn't have an eye or be capable of splitting.  
Only for it to acquire an eye & split on goo balls.


End file.
